Conociéndote
by K. FanNeurtex
Summary: AU. Un simple desconocido puede volverse la persona mas importante...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Miradas.**

Otro día agitado, de aquí para allá, en un aula y la otra, definitivamente éste día es uno de los más ajetreados para ella. Su amiga Libby estaba enferma y le encargó llevar sus trabajos escolares por lo que debía ser el doble de rápida si quería llegar a tiempo a sus clases.

Más de una vez el profesor la había pillado quedándose dormida en el aula y la habían reganado de igual forma, pero, ¿Cómo culparla de quedarse dormida si había pasado la noche en vela cumpliendo con sus deberes escolares que no pudo realizar en todo el día? Aunque claro, nadie sabía eso. Ni tenían porque saberlo.

Fue así como llegó de camino a la dirección, no podía creer que estaba allí pero ya que, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, un suspiro de resignación de escapó de sus labios. Iba directamente a la oficina cuando sintió un golpe que la desconcertó y lo siguiente que notó fue su inevitable caída. Hizo una mueca y todos los insultos más detestables pasaron por su mente solo para detenerse cuando escuchó su voz pidiendo dulcemente que lo disculpara por ser tan despistado, fue entonces que fijó su vista en él.

Su corazón se saltó un latido al ver los ojos del chico que tenía al frente y que, por ese desafortunado accidente, tumbó sus libros de álgebra, regándolos a lo largo del pulido e impecable suelo de la universidad, la chica se preguntó cuánto tiempo había durado perturbada y cautivada por la curiosa e inquisitiva mirada que le lanzaba el castaño y fue entonces que reaccionó, de inmediato miró hacia otro lado y luego a sus libros, solo para regresar su vista al hombre, ésta vez con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Puedes darme eso?— Habló señalando el libro que él aún conservaba en sus manos cuando en un intento fallido de ayudarla se agachó pidiendo disculpas y tratando de recoger su desorden solo para detenerse en seco al fijar sus ojos en las esmeraldas que lo atrajeron enormemente.

—Oh, sí. Lo siento— Dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el libro y bajaba la mirada, ambos se levantaron y cuando ella dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse directo a su aula el chico habló nuevamente

—Soy James— Su voz sonó más nerviosa de lo habitual y se golpeó mentalmente por eso.

—Cindy... Un gusto— Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa y se marchó con su normalmente femenino meneo de caderas pero con un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Él sonrió ampliamente y no pudo evitar pensar que la chica de ojos esmeralda tenía un hermoso nombre; perfecto para ella. Y así fue como empezó todo. Con simpleza y torpeza se conocieron un castaño y una rubia que estarían destinados a seguir un camino en común.

 **Continuará...**

Nota: hola cómo están? Nueva historia y quiero hacer una dedicatoria a Aida Zamayoa... Muchas gracias preciosa (tu sabes porque) te quiero. Espero que hayan gustado del pequeño cap inicial. No será una muy larga historia pero espero que la disfruten.

Los quiere FanNeurtex.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: ningún personaje me pertenece.

Capítulo 2: En el parque

El segundo episodio ocurrió en el parque, una vez más el azul y verde se mezclaron cuando el chico se encontraba sentado en una incómoda y blanca banca leyendo un libro de química, ya habían pasado tres días desde que vio a la cautivadora chica rubia en la universidad y por extraño que pareciera no podía quitarse su imagen de la mente, una y otra vez el rostro de ella pasaba por su cabeza y no era precisamente por lo hermosa que era la chica sino que también presentía algo de ella, tenia una esencia que lo llamaba e invitaba a conocerla al mismo tiempo, sentía la necesidad de conocer cada cosa de ella, hacerse su amigo y, tal vez, solo tal vez... De inmediato movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con rapidez y fuerza, negándolo, quizá nunca más vería a esa chica en su vida o solo seria una conocida mas, no debía pensar de más en ella, y por esa misma razón había llegado al parque, para distraerse de la rubia y dejar de pensar en ella y sus preciosas esmeraldas solo por un momento, pero como siempre la vida tenia otros planes muy diferentes a los de él, pues ahí estaba, su chica de cabellos rubios.

Ésta vez tenía un sencillo short deportivo con una camisa de igual tipo, tenis y su cabello amarrado en una trensa de lado, estaba paseando a su perro mientras, aparentemente, cantaba muy alegremente cualquier melodía, él no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso y cuando la chica giró su rostro ambos se saludaron al unísono, y sin saber porqué ya estaba sentada junto a él.

—Hola— Habló ella. Oh, ¿había dicho que tenia una voz preciosa?

—Hola Cindy— Miró al perro de la chica y alzó una ceja —Creo que tu perro tiene una necesidad— Dijo y sonrió mas ante la reacción de sorpresa por parte de ella quien se levantó y con un rápido "Adiós" se despidió.

Muy bien, había aprendido otra cosa de ella ese día, aparte de que era estudiosa, por sus muchos libros, al parecer también tenia un lado que incluía el deporte, tenia una mascota y era realmente simpática, solo en unos segundos determinó que la chica le caia bien, pero jamas se imaginó que esa seria su condena.

Continuará...

Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios, valen oro.

Los quiere FanNeurtex


End file.
